Murders, Mistakes and Martinis
by musicalsoul85
Summary: This story was originally book-verse AU, but after watching the show I decided I liked the way the characters were portrayed too much to stick entirely to the book's image and style. To summarise, an argument occurs, Boxer walks out and... Something awful happens that could tear our foursome apart forever. I'm new here, but I love WMC too much to not write this story, so please R


**Chapter 1**

Sometimes things just didn't work out the way you planned. Sometimes, things didn't merely go wrong, sometimes, your whole world is turned upside down. Inspector Lindsay Boxer had never been a woman to take a back seat and avoid confrontation, so when she found herself embroiled in a heated argument with one of her best friends, Jill Bernhardt, sharp, angry words were shared. Words that would forever haunt them.

"You are one of the strongest people I have ever known Jill and yet you're willing to take abuse from that sonuvabitch! Why can't you realise that he doesn't deserve you?" Lindsay asked angrily, face flushed with rage and the after effects of two martinis. Jill clenched her jaw so hard it must have hurt and glared back with those steely blue eyes.

"This is none of your business Lindsay, it's solely between Rick and I." She said smoothly, unflinching even as the officer flung out her hands in frustration.

"I've seen the bruises Jill. I've seen that wounded look on your face. I know you think you can handle anything, but honey you can't handle him alone." Lindsay said, her tone softer. That statement only succeeded in intensifying the lawyer's outrage.

"Oh for God's sake Lindsay!" she burst out, her voice more of a bark than anything else. "Just because you're a cop doesn't mean you have the right to involve yourself in other people's lives! Accept it. I'll do what I think is right, when I choose. Stay. Out. Of. This. Have I made myself clear enough yet?" Jill said coldly, hiding her trembling hands by clasping them together tightly. Never show any signs of weakness, the mark of a great lawyer, the downfall of far too many women.

"This is fucking ridiculous! You've been putting up with his shit for years and you've not done a damn thing to stop it!" Boxer exploded.

Cindy Thomas, crime reporter, put a hand on Lindsay's arm in an attempt to calm the situation and was immediately shrugged off.

"Girls please! Let's break this up now shall we? You're both just emotional and upset, let's not get anymore worked up eh?" Medical Examiner Claire Washburn interjected, always one for keeping the peace.

"Leave him Jill, before it's too late. I don't want to have to be called out to your house, to be told he's done something awful…" Lindsay began, her voice strong, yet tender as she pleaded with her eyes.

"Boxer shut up. He may be a prat, but he's not a murderer. You won't have to zip me up in a body bag at his hands. Trust me. Let it go." Jill said those last three words through gritted teeth and Lindsay Boxer's mouth set itself into a thin, grim line.

"Fine. Have it your way. But don't you dare come crying to me any time soon! Do you think you deserve it Jill? Is that it?" Lindsay asked almost slyly, her eyes narrowing. Both women were on their feet now, both women were shaking with fury and both women refused to back down. They were far too proud for that.

"Don't you dare." Jill snarled, her once beautiful face now hard and ashen in her rage.

"You once hurt yourself, now you have good old hubby to do it for you. Saves you the trouble." The Inspector said casually, not daring to break eye contact.

"I'm warning you." Jill said icily.

"Go on then, hit me. You'd never dare hit him, so hit me instead. But it's really yourself you want to hurt." Lindsay said and Cindy said her name softly, a warning that came just a second too late. Jill raised her hand and slapped her friend, the hard headed cop and yet all round soft inside Detective, with every ounce of the strength she could muster.

Lindsay Boxer slowly raised a hand to her cheek where a bright red, angry looking welt was appearing, a bruise already forming around it. Claire let out a low moan and Cindy stared up at her two close friends in disbelief. They were usually so… so _controlled_, so steady. They only really get passionate about their cases and the insidious criminals they chase every day of their lives.

A pregnant hush fell over the restaurant whilst the two women stared at each other, unblinking. The Inspector broke the connection by reaching down for her purse and downing the last of her drink. She spun on one heel and strode out of sight into the wintry street. Jill Bernhardt would live to regret that argument, that slap, those words, because the next time she was to see Lindsay Boxer, the officer wouldn't be able to argue back.


End file.
